The Scattering of Ashed Memories
by Abelia Nielson
Summary: An upbeat young women in hopes of beginning her new life for herself eventually become involved in an adventure she would have never imaged.


**Title: The Scattering of Ashed Memories**

_Chapter 1_

It was a calm spring day in the later afternoon. For Kalm being such a small quiet village, there had been quite a lot of commotion during the past year. At times it was as though this small village was no longer the innocent area it has once been. Even though the villagers did not mind the new faces entering and leaving their warm hearted village, they simply could not expel were the memories of the number of lives that had been lost that tragic night. Although their faces warm with tenderness, their hearts conceived a cold and frightened spirit. Homes and shops had been repaired and wounds had been bandaged; however, nothing could help them to recover from what had happened that awful night. No, not even time could keep the solemn grim that had secretly blanketed the citizens abroad.

Many however, still felt the need to move on, and push back any unwelcome negativity that would enter their minds. It had only been 2 years since Pfeiffer had moved from her sister in Costa de Sol. Feeling it was finally time to move out, she had decided to move to an area that had filled her very essence with nostalgia. Pfeiffer and her sister had come across the small town upon a vacation they had planned long ago. She instantly fell in love with small village, for it had reminded her of her grandmothers' hometown that she had visited often in her childhood. The blissful memory made Pfeiffer's heart swell with joy.

Even all that had happened in Kalm, the small area still brought back warm tender memories. Upon moving to Kalm, Pfeiffer was able to find a part time job at the town bakery. Pfeiffer was able to assist with tidying the shop, as well as aid with any baking preparations. Although she was only doing odd jobs around the shop, the owners of the bakery had started to enjoy the company of the young women. For the longest time, it had only been the elderly husband and wife that had tended to the needs of the bakery. Having such a vibrant and sweet young women assist them with their shop had filled them with delight. She was a delight to have around. Her warm and cheery disposition would bring a smile to their face, as well as their customers.

Although the bakery was only able to have her work part time, . Pfeiffer had decided to take a part time job at the Chocobo farm. Since the Farm was not far from Kalm, Chocobo Bill had been nice enough to give her a part time position in cleaning the Chocobo's Bins as well as taking care of any new born chocobo. Chocobo Bill was even nice enough to give Pfeiffer a ride to and from work since he would be in the area to pick up any materials he might have needed back at the Farm. During her time at the ranch, one of the new hatchlings had grown quite attached to Pfeiffer. As she would complete her chores the small chocobo would waddle behind her from place to place. It had made Pfeiffer and Bill laugh to watch the small animal waddle and flap its' wings to try and keep up with young women's pace.

"Uh oh," sighed Bill. "Looks like you're a mother, Pfeiffer" Pfeiffer giggled at the very idea. "If that's the case, I guess every mother should names it's child, right?" replied Pfeiffer. "Well Mama, what are you gonna name the young'in?" "Hmm…" thought Pfeiffer, "I guess, I'll name him Sunshine." she replied in a light and airy voice. "Sunshine?" questioned Bill with a dim facial expression. What had once been a glottal chuckle had erupted to a full roaring chuckle. "Well," said Bill "If that's how ya feel. How do you like the name little fella?" asked Bill to the small chocobo as Pfeiffer picked it up in her arms. The small animal responded with an excited coo has its small wings flailed about.

Although very new to her new life, Pfeiffer had felt her complicated past could stay behind her. Feeling as though she should never have to look back on her past again, Pfeiffer was determined to move on and forget any negative memories that would dare to enter mind. What she did not consider was that the past has a way of catching up with you. In some way, at some time of a persons life the past will always greet you in the future. Having no clue of this, Pfeiffer would soon come to realize just how true that would be.


End file.
